Sweet dreams are made of Steve
by xNJx
Summary: Tony s'ennuie ferme pendant une de ces interminables réunions du S.H.I.E.L.D. L'esprit du génie commence à vagabonder, et il trouve un excellent sujet de réflexion pour faire passer le temps. Un sujet qu'il a très (très) envie de découvrir un peu plus... / STONY, M pour langage et scènes.
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet dreams are made of Steve.:** _Introduction._

 _..._

 _[Note de l'auteur :Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de la chose dans laquelle je me lance x'D. A vous de juger et de me dire ce que vous en pensez.]_

…

Tony bailla pour la dixième fois en cinq minutes. Décidément, ce genre de réunion l'assommait au plus haut point. Il s'ennuyait ferme. Le génie n'avait pas de quoi s'occuper -même pas son portable, donc bon.

Les autres semblaient plongés dans leurs pensées. Thor dormait les yeux ouverts, Bruce faisait semblant d'écouter en fixant un point éloigné, Natasha et Clint chuchotaient discrètement entre eux et Steve, eh bien, Steve semblait vraiment suspendu aux lèvres de Fury.

Non mais franchement ! Comment faisait-il celui là ?

Tony gloussa intérieurement. La vie de Steve devait être mortelle...

Pourtant, se dit Tony, il n'avait rien de repoussoir ou quoi que ce soit. C'était lui qui rendait sa vie vraiment chiante. C'est vrai quoi, faire passer le devoir avant le fun, refuser de sortir avec des filles parce que « ma vie est trop compliquée et je suis un soldat. Je suis torturé, le monde repose sur mes épaules, bla bla bla. » ou bien même ne jamais s'amuser...

Tony se demandait vraiment à quoi la vie de Steve devait ressembler. Il avait des amis, mais Steve semblait intéressé uniquement par le boulot, le combat et le devoir.

Une vraie sainte vierge, ce gars.

Puis Tony se surprit à penser différemment. Peut être que Steve n'était pas comme cela ? Peut être cachait-il (très) bien son jeu ? Peut être qu'il était le contraire de ce que tout le monde pensait ?

Tony plissa les yeux et se mit à observer plus attentivement le Captain.

Le gars était carrément beau, sexy et tout ce que vous voulez. Steve lâchait rarement sa tenue de super-héros, du moins, pas lorsqu'il était avec les Avengers ou bien même au QG du S.H.I.E.L.D.

L'Iron Man commença à imaginer Steve avec autre chose que ce stupide déguisement. Des vêtements de civils, bien mieux, décontractés. Des vêtements qui allaient beaucoup mieux à Steve, qui soulignaient son corps avec justesse et ses courbes avec excellence.

Tony se mordit la lèvre en imaginant Steve en pyjama, le torse musclé laissé nu, et un bas tombant de façon exquise sur ses hanches. Sur de bonnes et fermes hanches. Parfait, se dit-il.

L'imagination de Tony virevolta à nouveau lorsqu'il commença à l'imaginer dégoulinant de l'eau de la douche. Dans le plus simple appareil, ou bien vêtu uniquement de ses gouttes d'eau chaude qui faisaient briller sa peau. Steve dans la vapeur d'eau, les cheveux défaits et trempés.

Tony se lécha la lèvre.

Steve pendant une nuit de sexe. En sueur et tout chaud. Bandant et torturé par la dureté de son membre. Gémissant et jouissant. Oh bon sang ! Steve en train de jouir. Steve en train de baiser.

Tony imagina sa queue dans la bouche qu'il pensait vierge.

Tony transpirait et était à l'étroit dans son pantalon de luxe.

Le milliardaire mata sans discrétion le Captain qui écoutait toujours aussi docilement Fury et avait une méchante envie de le prendre sur la table devant tout le monde.

De l'entendre crier et hurler, puis de l'emmener à la douche et de le baiser si brutalement que Steve ne pourrait plus retourner s'entraîner avant des jours -peut être même des semaines.

Tony caressa discrètement la bosse de son pantalon sous la table, imaginant celle ci enfoncée dans le cul étroit et serré du blond. Il pourrait sentir la moiteur et l'envie de Steve, dans la même occasion.

Le playboy imagina ses mains touchant des zones sensibles, des doigts palpant des muscles chauds, une langue lécher un cou, des dents mordiller un bouton de chair.

Bon sang.

Steve ne se rendait-il pas compte ?

Tony bandait tellement qu'il se demandait s'il n'allait pas arracher les coutures de son pantalon.

Steve écoutait et hochait la tête pour marquer son approbation aux choses que Fury était en train de déblatérer.

Tony était trop perdu et trop occupé.

Steve...

Steve lui donnait foutrement envie.

Il n'y avait aucun sentiments, Tony le savait.

Le génie voulait juste savoir qui était Steve.

Et il était bien décider à le savoir.

…

 _A suivre._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 1 :** Shake shake shake._

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_ Bon, je me suis décidée sur ce que j'avais à peu près envie d'écrire(j'ai bien dit à peu près hein x'D). Il y aura de l'humour, un peu de ''noir'' et, eh bien, du cul si j'ose dire x'D. A vous de juger, merci pour toutes vos reviews, et follows/favs(I'm so surprised !) 

Bisous bisous et bonne lecture.

 _Angie._

 _..._

La réunion se termina enfin.

 _Ca a été rapide,_ se dit Tony. En réalité, le temps avait filé parce qu'il avait trouvé un sujet de distraction.

Et quel sujet !

Tony matait le cul parfait de Steve en mouvement devant lui. Le génie avait envie de la palper et de le malaxer comme on l'aurait fait avec de la bonne pâte à pain bien fraîche.

 _Putain, voilà que j'ai ''Shake dat ass for me'' dans la tête maintenant,_ gloussa Tony.

Steve se retourna en l'entendant rire. Il haussa un sourcil.

Tony se dit que ça le rendait doublement bandant, et le revoilà en train de se battre contre ses envies de plaquer le blond contre un mur.

« Tu pourrais partager tes blagues, qu'on se marre ensemble ! » le réprimanda le Captain Beau Cul.

Oui, il venait tout juste d'inventer ce surnom. Tony se lécha la lèvre et Steve le regarda avec étonnement. Le milliardaire s'avança doucement vers Steve et, sans prévenir, posa une main sur son cul.

Steve sursauta et se recula vivement.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ! » s'exclama t-il. Il était devenu rouge tomate. Putain, en mode sainte vierge il était tellement...

 _Oh mon dieu, je vais jouir,_ pensa Tony.

Le soldat avait déjà disparu lorsque Tony reprit ses esprits.

La partie ne faisait que commencer.

…

Le soir, tout le monde se retrouva à la Tour Avengers.

Les pizzas étaient commandées, le dernier James Bond prêt et Tony avait même préparé des cocktails.

 _Hum,_ pensa t-il.

Il avait ajouté une ombrelle avec beaucoup d'olives dans celui de Steve, juste pour avoir le plaisir de le voir les gober.

Tony avait juste envie de le prendre. Si Steve rentrait dans la pièce maintenant, Tony n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se retenir. Déjà qu'il avait légèrement débordé ce matin en lui touchant le cul.

Finalement, Steve arriva en compagnie de Sam et s'installa dans le canapé sans jeter un seul coup d'œil à Tony. Le blond était vêtu avec son bas de costume et un tee-shirt de sport.

 _Vraiment,_ pensa Tony, _il peut pas porter des vêtements comme tout le monde...ou les retirer..._

Steve se rendit compte que Tony le regardait en souriant. C'était juste glauque.

…

Après un peu plus de deux heures de films, et plusieurs pizzas ingurgitées, les Avengers continuèrent à bavarder joyeusement dans le salon. Steve n'avait pas touché à son cocktail et Tony avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas se lever de son siège pour le retourner et le prendre si violemment ici et maintenant que rien ni personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher.

 _Je suis peut être juste fatigué et en manque,_ pensa t-il.

Mais toutes ses pensées furent balayées lorsque Steve lécha une olive juste en face de lui. Il l'enroula de sa langue et la goba. Tony avait la bouche ouverte, mâchoire pendante, probablement un filet de bave qui coulait.

« Tony, tu baves sur ma main là. » fit Bruce, en nettoyant celle ci.

Mais Tony ne l'entendait pas. Steve venait d'avaler une deuxième olive.

Tony sentait son entre-jambe se contracter violemment dans son caleçon maintenant trop étroit.

Puis, Steve avala les deux dernières olives d'un seul coup. Tony gémit aussi silencieusement qu'il le pouvait.

Bruce le regardait avec surprise.

« Ca va ? » lui demanda t-il.

Tony s'épongea le front avec sa serviette de table. « Très bien. »

…

Il était presque une heure du matin, et quelques Avengers décidèrent de retourner chez eux.

Lorsque Steve se leva, Tony se dit ''Oh non mon coco, tu ne vas pas me laisser comme ça.''

 _Tonight I'm fuckin' you._

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Steve aidait Natasha à débarrasser.

Tony se joignit à eux.

« J'espère que vous avez apprécié la soirée, » commença t-il, sur le ton de la conversation.

Steve ne répondit pas.

« Bien sûr. Il faudrait qu'on fasse ça plus souvent. » sourit Natasha.

La rousse disparut en les saluant. Steve semblait pressé de quitter la pièce maintenant qu'il ne restait plus que eux deux.

Lorsque le blond semblait vouloir s'en aller, Tony l'attrapa par le bras.

« Steve, écoute... » commença t-il.

Le blond s'arrêta, croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et le toisa.

« Je...je suis désolé. Je crois que je suis fatigué et, hum, à cran... »

Steve le fusillait du regard maintenant.

« Tu veux dire que je ne suis pas désirable ? »

Tony écarquilla les yeux. _MAIS WHAT THE FUCK ?_

Captain La Pureté, pas si Pureté que ça finalement.

« Si, si si ! » bégaya Tony, « je, je veux dire, je »

« C'est bon Tony, j'ai compris ! » le coupa Steve, en reprenant sa marche vers la sortie.

Mais Tony se posta à nouveau devant lui, l'empêchant de sortir comme ça.

Non c'était trop gros là ! (Arrêtez de penser à ça, je ne parle pas de ce qu'il a entre les jambes.)

« Tu es très désirable, attends, non pas désirable ! On utilise plus désirable, je veux dire baisable. Putain ouais, tu me fais tellement bander Steve. Toute la soirée j'ai bandé en te regardant, en t'imaginant avec ton cul serré dans ton putain de collant ! »

Steve haussa un sourcil et, dans un mouvement soudain, souleva Stark du sol comme on soulèverait un enfant, et finit par le déposer sur le canapé.

Il l'embrassa avec fougue, retira - _déchira_ \- leurs vêtements et le prépara maladroitement. Stark n'y croyait pas. Non ! C'était lui qui était censé le baiser ! Pas lui qui devait se faire baiser. Et puis, waouh quoi, ça pouvait vraiment rentrer dans son corps un tel engin ?!

Stark en eut rapidement la confirmation.

Steve laissa sa langue traîner partout sur son corps, pilonnant avec expertise le cul étroit du génie. Il se délecta des sons de leurs corps en pleine action, des gémissements de Tony et de toutes les sensations. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas baisé aussi sauvagement.

Il se souvenait de quelques camarades avec qui il avait eu des affinités, et puis il y avait Bucky.

Avec Tony, il n'y avait aucun sentiments. Le génie voulait sûrement voir si Steve était la pureté incarnée, il en avait à présent la preuve.

En réalité, Tony voulait juste le prendre. Mais là, c'était lui qui s'était bien fait baiser...

…

Tony arriva le lendemain au S.H.I.E.L.D en boitant. Steve gloussa silencieusement en le voyant grimacer lorsqu'il fallut s'asseoir.

La réunion passa vite, car Tony complotait pour pouvoir enfin réussir à l'avoir. Ce n'était pas si simple que ça. Steve avait de la force -et son cul en était le parfait témoignage- et Tony était parfois si prévisible.

A la fin de la réunion, Tony coinça Steve dans un coin reculé -un placard en fait- et ferma la porte à double tour.

« Tony ? » sourit Steve, en haussant les sourcils.

Il avait un petit rictus moqueur sur les lèvres.

Tony serra les dents, s'approcha sensuellement du soldat et glissa sa main dans le pantalon moulant. La queue de Steve, dure et grosse, répondait à l'appel. Il se lécha les lèvres mais fut soudainement plaqué contre un mur.

Steve baissa avec hâte son pantalon et glissa trois doigts d'un coup en Tony.

« Mamma mia ! » s'écria Tony, en s'accrochant aux cheveux de Steve.

Le blond sourit et se pencha pour sucer la queue dure et glissante de Tony.

Le génie avait des étoiles devant les yeux. _C'est pas La Bannière Étoilée pour rien, ce gars._

Au même moment, Nick Fury abandonna Maria Hill et regagna son bureau. Il fit un rapide tour des caméras -pas besoin de s'éterniser, il ne se passait jamais rien- et fut surpris en découvrant...

« NOM DE DIEU ! » s'exclama t-il.

Phil Coulson entra dans le bureau et perdit à tout jamais l'usage de la parole.

Steve sautait Tony Stark dans un placard du S.H.I.E.L.D.

« Mon œil, mon magnifique œil ! » cria Fury en cachant son fameux œil.

Phil vira au rouge et disparut du bureau.

…

Tony n'était pas de bonne humeur.

Bon, ok, il n'avait aucune raison de se plaindre. Enfin, si. Non. Pas vraiment. Peu importe.

Chaque fois qu'il croisa Steve, ça se finissait par un orgasme qui lui brouillait la vue et le cerveau, donc tout allait bien. Mais non ! Lui, il voulait Steve sur sa bite, en train de le supplier pour plus !

Qu'était-il advenu de sa détermination du début ?

Tony tapa dans ses mains en arrivant au laboratoire.

« Bon, JARVIS ! Ouvre un nouveau dossier ''Top secret''. »

L'IA obéit. « Nom de code ? »

Tony sourit et gloussa de façon malsaine.

« Comment baiser Steve Rogers. »

Tony soupira. Si ça continue, ça allait finir en guerre civile...

…

 _A suivre._

 _(Oui, je sais, c'est du grand n'importe quoi x'DD. Mais Tony y croit, on y croit pour lui ! Allez Tony!)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2 :**

 _ **Note de l'auteur :** Waouh les gens ! Voici la suite que vous m'avez généreusement et vraiment demandée. J'ai essayé de me bouger et me motiver comme je peux dans cette période d'exam, j'espère que vous aimerez le résultat (encore un grand WTF général je l'avoue). Donnez votre avis sur Civil War au passage, je suis preneuse et j'aimerais en discuter avec vous, et si c'est réciproque beh, let's rock n roll alors ! Sur ce, bonne lecture (et vraiment, ne prenez pas au sérieux ce que j'écris, c'est tellement n'importe quoi là x'D Je pars dans des délires louches sur cette fic). _

_Je vous embrasse mes choux à la crème._

 _Angie._

…

« Monsieur, Steve Rogers vous attend dans vos appartements. »

Oh, donc le gars il vient de son plein gré maintenant.

Tony se leva avec une horrible douleur au cul. Il grimaça. Même son dos était douloureux.

 _J'ai l'impression qu'un semi remorque m'a roulé dessus,_ pensa t-il.

Ce type, sérieux, il en faisait des tonnes pour pas grand chose. Tout le monde rêvait d'avoir un mal de dos et de cul à cause d'une nuit très (trop) mouvementée avec le Captain-J'te-Baise.

Donc Tony se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur pour rejoindre ses appartements. Dans l'ascenseur, il se sentait nerveux. Pourquoi ? Vraiment, pourquoi ?

Peut être parce que Steve était venu le voir de lui même. Ca voulait dire attachement, sentiments. Traduisez en langage Starkien emmerdes, problèmes, erreur.

Les doigts de Tony tapaient nerveusement contre la rampe. Ca sentait pas bon.

C'était un putain de jeu à la base. Il avait même pas commencé la partie qu'il était (presque) déjà Game Over.

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, et laissèrent apparaître un Tony perdu dans ses pensées, c'est également un Steve complètement nu et en érection qui fut visible.

Tony écarquilla les yeux en voyant la taille du truc qui se balançait entre ses jambes -non vraiment il n'arrivait pas à s'y habituer, en témoignent son cul et son dos-, avala difficilement sa salive et se dit « Bordel, je vais passer un de ces quart d'heure. »

« Tony, » commença Steve. Ca sonnait comme une sentence.

Steve laissa son regard glisser sur le corps de Tony. « Je te trouve trop vêtu. »

Le génie leva les yeux au ciel. Steve émit un ''tss-tss'' désapprobateur. Il le porta sur son épaule, comme un sac de ciment, et l'allongea sur ses genoux, les fesses un peu plus surélevées que la partie supérieure de son corps.

Il baissa le pantalon du milliardaire. Celui ci était désormais en train de flipper sa race.

« Oh non, pitié, c'est ridicule. On se croirait dans un mauvais remake de Cinquante Nuances De Grey, »

Malgré ses protestations, et ses commentaires sarcastiques très recherchés, Tony eut le droit à une bonne fessée. Au moins, il allait réfléchir avant d'agir et de l'ouvrir. Son cul était en miette. Mais pas de répit. Il fut également baisé. Et baisé d'une façon si brutale que Barton ne cessait de se foutre de sa gueule les jours suivants en disant : « T'aurais pas égaré un balai dans ton cul, par hasard ? »

…

Mais voilà, aussi plaisant et drôle que ça pouvait être, Tony en avait ras le bol. C'était lui le baiseur, le playboy. Tout ça. Non mais oh.

Le dossier (top secret, attention!) _''Comment baiser Steve Rogers''_ n'avançait pas des masses en plus.

Ce type était impénétrable.

Et pour le coup oui.

(Oh allez, elle était marrante non ? Non... ?)

…

Tony Stark n'était pas un homme désespéré.

Mais voilà, quand il ne trouvait pas d'informations ou de réponses, il finissait tout de même par en trouver.

Et ce, par tous les moyens possible.

Attention, j'ai bien dit tous les moyens.

« Tony Stark, » ricana _la_ voix. « Vous voir ici, quel honneur. »

Tony serra les dents. Ok, il n'aimait pas ce gars mais c'était sans doute le seul qui pouvait l'aider. Et Thor lui avait assuré qu'il était maintenant sans défense. Puis, il était emprisonné, alors quel risque y avait-il ?

« La ferme, gothika. Je suis pas là pour prendre le thé avec les petits gâteaux, je suis ici pour une affaire grave et urgente. »

(Il en va de ma santé, avait-il envie d'ajouter. D'accord, il pouvait toujours dire à Steve qu'il fallait qu'il y aille mollo sur la marchandise mais vraiment, c'était Tony Stark et il ne voulait pas paraître pour le vieux gars à cran, tout ça.)

Loki haussa les sourcils.

« Je m'en doute bien, Stark. Sinon vous ne seriez pas là, à vous tortiller maladroitement sur vos pieds bon, dites moi franchement, qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Des fourmis qui vous démangent ? Des vers au cul ? »

Tony le fusilla du regard et lui fit un vrai faux sourire.

« Je t'emmerde, » articula t-il.

Loki gloussa à nouveau et se leva de son fauteuil. Il abandonna son ouvrage qui avait l'air passionnant sur une table basse et s'approcha de la baie vitrée magique dorée (ça portait un nom ce truc magique, ou pas?)

Tony le toisa.

« Je vais tout te dire, mais attention, une remarque, une seule et je te jure que je trouverai un endroit désagréable pour ranger ce bouquin. »

Loki sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Ce n'est pas que votre proposition ne m'intéresse pas, mais non merci. Et je ne voudrais pas gâcher de la bonne litté dépêchez vous, Stark. »

Tony soupira.

Vraiment, ce qu'il était obligé de faire.

…

Tony rentra chez lui vraiment très tard.

Steve n'était pas là et c'était temps mieux.

Il fila à son laboratoire et mit en analyse la potion concoctée par Loki. Fallait tout de même s'assurer que le gars n'avait pas mis de poison pour tuer Captain America sinon beh, c'était la fin des haricots. Et puis une merde internationale, franchement.

De plus, ça aurait été con de mourir pour une histoire de cul.

Tony décida d'aller se coucher en attendant les résultats de l'annonce.

…

C'est JARVIS qui réveilla Tony quelques heures plus tard. Bizarre que ça ait pris autant de temps. Ou bien, JARVIS était juste attentionné et il s'était dit qu'un peu de sommeil ne ferait pas de mal à son créateur. Quel petit choux ce JARVIS.

« Bon, » sourit Tony en tapant dans ses mains., « Qu'avons nous là ? »

La voix familière de l'IA l'informa que l'analyse avait été longue, compte tenu du nombre d'ingrédients et de leurs complexités. A part cela, il n'y avait aucun poison. Des éléments naturels et qui avaient été charmés par la magie, seulement.

Tony sourit de toutes ses dents. Sa victoire était évidente, maintenant, non ?

Que pouvait-il arriver ?

Suffisait juste de faire boire ça à Captain et puis le tour était joué.

Tony prépara son petit plan en cachette. Il avait préparé le terrain avec des cocktails et tout. Il ne risquait pas de se tromper, parce qu'il avait coloré celui de Steve aux couleurs des USA.

Peut être que le gars serait touché par le geste, vu qu'il semblait jouer dans le sentimental ces derniers temps.

Tony avait hâte de goûter à sa victoire.

…

Tony passa une journée dans son labo, et ne s'aperçut que de l'heure lorsque JARVIS le prévint que Steve était chez lui.

 _Bon, on y va mon vieux. Allons lui montrer ce qu'on a dans le ventre à ce tas de muscles._

Tony essaya de paraître naturel, détaché, vraiment Tony Stark quoi.

Steve ne semblait pas se douter de quoi que ce soit.

Tony lui promis de se laisser baiser toute la nuit si Steve acceptait de goûter au cocktail qu'il avait préparé exprès pour lui. Le soldat sourit, haussa les épaules et but cul sec.

Pendant quelques minutes il ne se passa rien. Steve commença même à le caresser, le déshabiller, comme toujours quoi. Tony avait envie de crier à l'arnaque et puis, finalement...

« Oh, Tony, s'il te plaît prends moi ! » s'écria Steve, en se mettant à califourchon sur lui.

Tony fit les gros yeux.

Waw, ça altérait l'humeur donc.

Il sourit et allongea Steve. Il caressa le soldat, heureux de l'entendre gémir. Il lécha ses boutons de chair, satisfait de voir le blond trembler, soupirer sous lui. Steve se déshabillait lui même tant il était pressé (de perdre) de le faire.

Mais voilà...

Tony avait un problème.

« Putain, » grogna t-il, en s'acharnant sur la pauvre chose.

Steve, sous lui, le priait de se dépêcher car il ne pouvait plus tenir. Il voulait que Tony le prenne maintenant.

Ce dernier essayait par tous les moyens de...bander.

Oui, mesdames et messieurs, Tony Stark en cette soirée, alors qu'il avait toutes les raisons de pouvoir le faire, et qu'il avait remué ciel et terre pour gagner ce stupide jeu, n'arrivait juste pas à être en érection.

« Bordel de nom de dieu ! » jura t-il, en continuant de se masturber.

Mais rien ne faisait. Il essaya même avec les mains de Steve, la bouche de Steve, tout ça. Rien.

Rien du tout.

Et finalement, Steve s'endormit. La magie ne pouvait pas faire effet longtemps sur un gars comme lui.

Tony avait laissé passer sa chance.

Il s'en voulait tellement.

Tellement...

Tout ça, pour ça.

Bon, eh bien il n'y avait que dans ses rêves qu'il pourrait avoir Steve.

Foutues réunions du S.H.I.E.L.D qui lui avait mis cette idée en tête.

Et foutu corps humain qui faisait pas sa part du boulot.

Tony redescendit à son labo et supprima le fameux dossier top secret.

Maintenant, Steve allait sûrement péter un câble parce que Tony avait utilisé la magie sur lui. Et la magie d'un ennemi, qui plus est.

Moi je vous le dis, ça allait vraiment finir en guerre civile tout ça...

…

 _Sweet dreams are made of Steve._

 _The end._

 _ **Un bonus sera publié bientôt pour terminer en beauté (vraiment ? En beauté ? X'D)**_

 _Un petit avis:p ? (même sur Civil War, je suis preneuse hein, mais pas de spoiler je le vois cet aprem)_

 _Bises !_

 _Angie._

…


	4. Chapter 4

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of Steve :** _Bonus._

...

Tony savait que lorsque Steve se réveillerait, ça allait sentir mauvais. Mais genre vraiment mauvais. Et puis ce gars allait en faire vraiment des tonnes pour rien. C'était juste un cocktail. Un cocktail avec...de la magie. Rien de grave, ok ?

Pourtant, Tony savait en voyant Steve arriver que ça n'allait pas s'arrêter là.

Le génie était dans son labo, et Steve arrivait à grands pas. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de Tony, bras croisés sur sa poitrine musclée et le toisa.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel.

« Allez, vas-y, balance moi tout ce que tu as, j'suis prêt. »

Steve ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, sa bouche formait une fine ligne rosée. Il était prêt à bondir, mais son expression changea. Elle s'adoucit.

« Je t'aime, Tony...M'aimes-tu ? »

 _Quoi ? Attendez, que venait-il de se passer là..._

Les outils que Tony tenaient dans ses mains tombèrent par terre.

Tony haussa les épaules. « Non, Steve. Je ne t'aime pas. Je voulais juste te baiser, c'est tout. Je m'avoue vaincu. Soit ça vient de moi, soit ça vient de toi, alors c'est tout. Mais non, je ne t'aime pas. »

Steve resta silencieux, fixant Tony qui reprenait son boulot.

« Je vois. Ce n'était qu'un jeu. Et moi qui suis tombé amoureux de toi, comment ai-je pu ? »

Tony leva les yeux au ciel à nouveau et soupira.

« Pitié, épargne moi le numéro de la vierge, ou de l'adolescente qui a mal à son cœur. »

Steve rigola doucement.

« Tout est un jeu, pour toi. »

« Tout ce qui est amusant, » rétorqua Tony, en tournant autour du gantelet qu'il réparait.

Steve ne savait plus quoi dire.

Il disparut.

…

Steve disparaît complètement de la circulation. Enfin, de la circulation de Tony surtout. Ok, le mec avait donc mal pris le fait que tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu. Vraiment ?

Tony remonta à ses appartements dans la soirée et...découvrit ses affaires éparpillées sur le sol. Elles étaient dans un sale état.

« Bordel de merde ! » s'écria t-il, en découvrant l'état de ses chemises.

Heureusement qu'il avait de la tune pour tout racheter.

« Putain, est-ce qu'il a une idée de combien m'ont coûté ces smoking ? »

Mais bon, Steve devait s'en foutre royalement. Son honneur avait été bafoué. Il se sentait trahi, humilié.

Ce n'était que le début.

Lorsque Tony pénétra dans la salle de bain pour aller prendre une douche, il eut le droit à de l'eau froide, et rien d'autre. Il demanda à JARVIS ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer, mais JARVIS aussi, avec eu un problème. Sa voix...était celle d'une femme. Une femme qui lui ordonnait de faire ci, de ranger cela, de ne pas dire de gros mots.

« C'est quoi ce délire ?! »

Pour faire passer ces conneries, Tony fouilla son bar personnel et...faillit faire une crise cardiaque lorsqu'il vit que toutes ses bouteilles d'alcool avaient disparu.

« Bon, ok, c'est rien, c'est pas grave ! »

Il retourna à son atelier. Tony avait toujours un truc à améliorer, une connerie à rajouter, bref, quelque chose à faire.

Et pour le coup oui.

« MES...MES ARMURES ! » hurla t-il.

Roses. Elles étaient toutes roses. Avec des talons et du maquillage sur le casque. Et ses voitures de collections. Elles avaient disparu. Vraiment, il allait faire une crise cardiaque.

« JE VAIS LE BUTER ! » s'écria t-il.

Il entendit un rire derrière lui.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, sa tête fut plongée dans un sac qui le grattait.

Si ça continue, il allait devenir fou.

…

Tony, après une marche longue et étrange, eut finalement le droit de retrouver la vue.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait.

Ca lui faisait peur, putain. Beh oui, si on avait osé toucher à ses armures, c'est qu'on était capable de tout ! Dans quelle merde s'était-il fourré ?

« Tony, » fit Steve, derrière lui.

Le génie était assis sur une chaise, main et pied joints. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait.

« Steve, putain je vais te tuer. Mes armures, mes bagnoles, mon alcool ! Espèce de- »

La tête de Tony fut tirée en arrière, par les cheveux. Le visage serein de Steve apparut au dessus du sien.

« Calme toi. »

« QUOI ME CALMER ? TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ? »

Steve posa une main sur sa bouche pour le forcer à se taire.

« Calme. Toi. Tony ! » dit-il distinctement.

Tony obéit, même si ça lui faisait foutrement mal au cul d'obéir à ce con.

« Il y a un malentendu. » commença Steve.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel. « Non, sans déconner ! Bien sûr qu'il y a un malentendu ! A la base je voulais juste un plan cul, c'est tout. Ca a mal tourné, et tu t'en es pris à mes armures ! »

« Je n'ai rien fait, » rectifia le soldat.

Tony haussa un sourcil. « Oh vraiment ? »

« Je te le jure ! » assura Steve.

C'était parole de patriote !

Mais c'était juste pas compréhensible.

Quelque chose clochait.

« Pourquoi suis-je attaché alors ? Pourquoi ne me libères-tu pas ? Et pourquoi tu parles par énigme bordel ? »

« Il me l'a demandé, je n'y suis pour rien. Ce n'est pas moi qui- »

« Assez parlé, mon brave ! » fit la voix autoritaire de Loki.

Le bâtard était caché dans la pénombre depuis tout à l'heure.

Ok. Loki. D'accord. On a tout compris. Non en fait, c'est quoi ce bordel ?

Loki agita la main et Steve vint à ses côtés. Docilement. Tony remarqua alors LE détail. Ses yeux étaient verts, comme la magie de Loki.

Le génie leva les yeux au ciel.

« D'accooooord, tu me fais une vieille vengeance, c'est ça ? »

Les lèvres de Loki se recourbèrent en un sourire.

« Oh, mais ce n'est pas moi. C'est Steve qui a tout fait. Les armures, l'alcool, les voitures, la voix dans tes murs- »

« Il a un nom, merci. »

« La ferme, crétin ! N'interrompt pas ton dieu et ton roi lorsqu'il parle ! »

Tony haussa un sourcil et gloussa.

« Mon dieu et mon roi ? Oh please, tue moi avant de te lancer dans un autre discours. »

Loki serra les dents et grogna. Il fit un mouvement de la main et Steve s'approcha. Les mains du super-soldat s'enroulèrent autour de sa gorge et commencèrent à serrer.

Le dieu observait le spectacle en souriant, et en tapant dans ses mains.

« Co-nn-ard ! » parvint à articuler Tony.

Puis la prise se desserra.

« Assez parlé, mon cher. »

Loki sortit le portable de Steve de sa poche. Tony ne savait pas ce qui était le plus choquant : a) Le fait qu'un dieu sache se servir d'un téléphone portable, ou bien b) Le fait que LOKI sache se servir d'un téléphone portable.

Putain, ça sentait la merde à des kilomètres.

« Je l'aurai, ma vengeance. Je l'aurai un jour, je l'aurai ! »

Et puis le cerveau de Tony finit par faire son job. Il comprit ce que l'autre taré tramait.

C'était pas bien. Pas bien du tout même.

Steve se désapait en silence, toujours aussi manipulé. Loki, lui, avait toujours le portable dans les mains et filmait.

Oh nom de dieu ! Si Loki partageait ça sur les réseaux sociaux ou n'importe comment, Tony et Steve étaient foutus.

Et puis, les Avengers aussi. Leur réputation.

« Aurais-tu une remarque, un commentaire ou des questions, avant de commencer ? »

Tony voulait dire « Pauvre con » mais s'abstient. Il était urgent de la boucler là.

« C'est ça ta vengeance ? Nous filmer entrain de baiser et publier ça sur Internet pour qu'on soit bien humiliés ? »

Loki sourit et claqua des doigts.

L'instant d'après, Steve était sur lui, l'embrassant, le déshabillant, le chevauchant sensuellement. Tony tirait de toutes ses forces sur ses liens mais bon, ils étaient magiques alors il pouvait toujours crever pour y arriver.

La vengeance se déroula comme prévu.

Steve sauta Tony devant un Loki manipulateur.

Il commentait même les actions.

« Regardez moi l'ardeur qu'ils y mettent ! » avant de ricaner comme un idiot.

Tony, si il n'avait pas été plaqué au sol parce plus d'une centaine de kilos de muscles, se serait levé et l'aurait buté.

Lorsque un nouveau claquement de doigt retentit dans la pièce, Steve le lâcha. Tony était attaché au sol, complètement nu, abattu.

Comment les choses avaient-elles pu tourner ainsi ?

Comment...Tout le monde...Sa réputation...

…

Tony se réveilla en sursaut.

Il était toujours dans son labo.

Sa respiration était irrégulière.

Bordel c'était quoi ce cauchemar ? Il regarda autour de lui. Pas de traces de Steve.

« JARVIS ? » l'appela t-il, tout en vérifiant l'état de ses armures et de ses voitures.

Elles étaient là et en bon état.

« Monsieur ? » fit la voix naturelle de JARVIS.

Tony soupira, souffla tant il était soulagé.

« Où est Steve ? »

« Dans vos appartements, sur le balcon. Il semble perturbé, Monsieur. »

…

Tony retrouva Steve sur le balcon. Il le regardait qui observait la vue. Une très belle vue de New York.

« Je suis un con, » finit-il par dire.

Steve se retourna silencieusement. Il avait l'air déçu. Triste, peut être. l

« Tu es comme tu es, Tony. Personne ne pourra rien y changer. »

Tony se mordit la lèvre.

« Peut être bien que si. Enfin, je veux dire, si tu es toujours ok, on peut...essayer...je ne sais pas, enfin, je- »

Il fut coupé par les lèvres de Steve sur les siennes, et ses bras puissants qui l'enlacèrent.

Ca voulait sûrement dire qu'il était d'accord, se dit Tony.

…

Ce qui se passa dans la chambre fut une bonne leçon pour Tony.

Steve se laissa à lui. Volontairement.

Tony put enfin vivre son fantasme. Celui qui avait habité son esprit à cette réunion du SHIELD. Steve était encore mieux que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Un Steve qui se tord sous l'effet d'un orgasme. Un Steve avec le regard perdu dans la jouissance la plus absolue. Un Steve en sueur et qui le suppliait pour toujours plus.

Tony se dit que, au final, il ne pourrait jamais se passer de cela.

Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête.

Oui, jamais.

Juste parce que _**les beaux rêves sont fait de Steve***_... 

…

 _The end._

 _ ***Sweet dreams are made of Steve.** _

…

 _Note de l'auteur : Oui je sais c'était vraiment du grand n'importe quoi mais dites moi quand même ce que vous en avez pensé ! Bisous bisous. Angie_

…


End file.
